Koolich Cavern
is a dungeon. Location is found at (-17,8). Access Entry requires giving a Koolich Dungeon Key to the Koalak Guard, you must stand directly in front of the NPC to gain access. The key is consumed. * -17 8 (Start here) * -17 9 * -18 9 * -18 10 * -18 11 * -19 11 * -19 12 * -19 11 * -18 11 * -17 11 * -17 10 * -16 10 * -16 11 * -16 11 (1st cave) * -16 12 * -17 12 * -17 12 (Exit from 1st cave) * -16 12 * -15 12 * -15 11 * -16 11 * -16 10 * -15 10 * -15 10 (2nd cave) * -15 9 * -15 10 * -15 10 (Exit from 2nd cave) * -14 10 * -14 9 * -14 8 * -13 8 * -13 9 * -12 9 * -12 10 * -13 10 * -13 11 (Key place) * -14 11 * -14 10 * -15 10 (Careful Holes that lead back to the second cave)- To avoid holes walk diagonally. * -15 9 (Careful more Holes) * -16 9 * -16 8 * -17 8 Rooms contains 6 main rooms and 5 optional rooms with gobbals. All rooms contain random mobs except the final room. Challenging is possible. Room 1 Random mob with Dok Alakos and Immature Koalaks. Room 2 Random mob with Dok Alakos, Immature Koalaks, Coco Koalak, Indigo Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks and Pippin Koalaks. Room 3 Random mob with Dok Alakos, Immature Koalaks, Coco Koalak, Indigo Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks and Pippin Koalaks and Brown Warkos. Optional Rooms After the 3rd room, you will come to a few rooms with Cave Gobballs, Gobkools and Dok Alakos. You do not need to kill any of the mobs in these rooms. You need to pass through a number of such rooms, making your way down and to the right in order to get to room 4. Be careful they all aggro, and have a very short (less than 5 seconds after combat begins) respawn time - if they block your path, you will either need to wait for them to move or have an ally initiate (but not begin) combat with them to give you a chance to pass. Room 4 Random sized mob which may contain Mama Koalaks, Brown Warkos, Pippin Koalaks, Dok Alakos ,Indigo Koalaks, Coco Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks. Room 5 Random mob may contain Drakoalaks, Mama Koalaks, Brown Warkos, Pippin Koalaks, Dok Alakos ,Indigo Koalaks, Coco Koalaks, Morello Cherry Koalaks. Room 6 Always the same: * 1 Koolich (200-220) * 7 Cave Gobball (48, 46, 46, 44, 44, 42, 40) Strategy It is highly recommended that each party member has at least 400 hp. This is enough to survive the maximum amount of damage the cave gobball transformation will deal. Having an eni or other healer is always a good idea. As with Wabbit Castle, you should attempt to give yourself as much time as possible for travel to the dungeon. Koalaks throughout the canyon will aggress you, while the path is longer than it seems, due to its maze-like nature. Lower levelled groups should head to the dungeon in groups, in order to survive any potential aggressions. Avoid standing in a linear path from the Koolich. His transform and attraction spells are linear, and can be devastating (the transform spell also has no LoS). Keep in mind also that he has just 3MP. Killing the Koolich himself is simple. First, kill all his minions. Once they've been defeated the Koolich will have less monsters to transform (and buff). Once the mob has been defeated, trap the Koolich with summons (avoid being caught in his Linear path), use some party members as fodder, or MP rape. Using the rest of your party, attack the Koolich diagonly. Rewards Talk first to Oshar Marif to exchange 50 Kaliptus Leafs and 50 Kaliptus Flowers for the spell Mount Taming. Talk to Koolich to receive one piece of the Koolich Set of your choice and automatically get out of the dungeon. Category:Dungeon *